1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of an outside panel of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art In the field of electronic devices, especially in the field of portable type electronic information devices (for example, notebook type personal computers), the sizes of the electronic devices have been reduced, the functions have been highly enhanced, and the processing speeds have been greatly increased. Accordingly, a large number of parts, which generate large quantities of heat, are mounted in the electronic devices and the temperatures in the electronic devices are generally very high.
In order to effectively emit the heat generated in the devices to the outside, various investigations and a large number of suggestions have been made.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 63-153924 discloses a structure in which protrusions and recesses are formed on the overall surface of a casing, so that heat can be emitted from the surface of the casing.
However, when the structure disclosed in the above patent publication is adopted, it is estimated that the temperature on the surface (heat radiating surface) of the casing will become very high.
In this case, when an operator touches the surface of the casing with his hand or with a portion of his body, there is a possibility that the operator may be hurt.
In Japanese Patent Application No. 8-270245, from the present applicant, the heat emitting section, the a temperature of which might become high, is arranged in a hinge portion of a notebook type personal computer. That is, the heat emitting section is located at a position in the personal computer which cannot be touched or is difficult for an operator to touch. However, when a position at which the heat emitting section is arranged is restricted, it becomes difficult to emit heat effectively when the heating amount is increased.